The invention relates to a connector plug for connecting a multi-conductor cable to a matching jack for establishing transmission of electrical power and/or signals between a mobile equipment and a stationary unit. Particularly, the invention concerns a connector plug for a multi-conductor cable having a tension load transferring means with the purpose to protect and relieve the conductors of the cable from tension loads to which the cable may be exposed at handling of the mobile equipment. Cables of this type are suitable for interconnection of an electric power tool and a stationary drive and control unit.
A previously known multi-conductor cable of the above type, described in for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,932, comprises three sections in a flat configuration, wherein one section contains a number of power conductors for energizing a power tool, a second section containing a number of signal conductors, and a third section located between the other two sections and containing a non-conducting tension load transferring string or rope of a suitable high strength material like Kevlar.
A problem concerned with cables of the above described type is to obtain a safe enough anchorage of the tension load transferring string in a connector plug and to ensure a proper transfer of tension load to the connector plug and further to a connected jack, either on a mobile equipment or on a stationary unit.